Animagus
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: Hermione was being stalked by a white cat. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated. Is it boring? Well, i was bored when I was writing this. One-shot.


A/N: I was bored in an 8 to 5 workshop. And this is the result of my boredom. So enjoy, and reviews would be appreciated. Much love xx

Disclaimer: Do you know that my Patronus is an Abraxan the winged-horse that carry Beauxbatons Academy of Magic carriage? No? That's what I thought. I also don't own Harry Potter. Can't relate? Me neither. Bye!

Animagus

It's been three weeks since she stopped talking to her boyfriend, or was he her boyfriend anymore? Well. It's also been three weeks she had seen that majestic white and fluffy cat. Its coat of fur was as white as snow and as fluffy as clouds. Hermione has been seeing that cat every day. Every time she walked to work or a coffee shop near her flat, or the library across the road, or just when she needed air, she saw him. Well, he because she could swear that female cats had took second looks when they walked past him.

When she lounged in front of her bedroom window, that particular cat will sit on the fire escape stairs and watched her intently but never once he came close to the window. At first, she tried to bait him to enter her house but he won't budge. He didn't even fell for the fish she purposely left just inside the window. But once, she swore the cat drooled when she ate plate of steak, mash potato and salad.

Then weirdest thing was, the cat always she meant, always looked clean and neat and tidy and healthy. She never saw any collar around his neck. He was too clean to be a stray. One day, she was feeling a little bit under the weather but she couldn't stay in bed. As usual, she saw the cat just outside her window as soon as she woke up that morning. She already called in sick at work s after some breakfast in the kitchen; she walked to her bedroom but stopped at the window right in front of the majestic white cat. He looked snob, so confident and proud.

She opened the window and leant on the windowsill. After she made herself comfortable, she had a stare contest with the cat she dubbed Mr. Snob, and lost it.

"What am I thinking?" she said, chuckling to herself when she lost to a cat.

"Hey, cat, you've been here since forever. You watched me every day, and now I'm starting to get fond of you. But, you are so arrogant. Why don't you come here, and I'd like to pet your soft-looking fur." She stared at him. He tilted his huge head, probably contemplating whether or not to let her stroke his fur. Then, he meowed loudly.

"Hey! That was the first time I hear your voice. I almost thought you were mute." She chuckled again. "Can I touch you?" she asked. "Please?" he lifted his front foot, purposely moving slowly towards her. Finally he walked at his normal arrogant pace and sat just besides her letting her pet her enormous body. He proceeded to accommodate himself and sat on her lap. Hermione felt flattered when the cat finally surrender himself to her and let her touch him. Not a minute later, he was snoozing on her.

"You are one beautiful cat I've ever seen. No wonder you're so arrogant. But you're being very sweet right now, so I think I want to keep you." she lift the cat and put it on her bed. She lied beside him and stroked his soft fur.

She didn't realize when did she fell asleep but when she woke up, it's already almost dusk. She reached to the other side of the bed to touch the cat, but he wasn't there. Suddenly she heard something in the kitchen.

She picked up her wand, and braced herself ready to fight as she walked slowly to the kitchen towards the suspicious sound. She was shocked with a very extravagant sight of a half-naked Draco Malfoy in her kitchen. In the flesh.

"Draco?"

"Oh, hey Hermione. Did you get a nice nap?" he greeted innocently.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you wanted to keep me." he said as he licked the carbonara sauce on his finger.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You literally begged to touch me. But I don't fancy you calling me arrogant. But majestic, I like." He wiggled his eyebrow with a suggestive smile which Hermione returned as a scowl. "You were happy when I sleep on your lap." He smiled but then he frowned. "But then you put me on the bed. I like your lap more, though." He said and then returned to his cooking.

"You stalked me. Every day!"

"Not exactly. I watched you."

"Same."

"No."

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"Back to the last names aren't we?" but when he didn't receive any retort, he turned around and Hermione wasn't there. He walked to her bedroom and found her there. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I wasn't thinking straight and then Weasley provoked me. And that time, I felt that you were siding with him."

Hermione stared at him and then her face softened.

"I know. I'm sorry for not hearing you out first. I should've listened."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Only if you let me cuddle with you, in your cat form. One more time."

"What? No."

"Oh come on. Just one more time. You were so cuddly. Please? Mr. Snob, can i?" seeing those puppy eyes he can't resist anymore and he transfigured himself into his Animagus form. The white majestic cat. He rubbed her legs with his body and Hermione laugh out loud then she hugged him tight.

"I love you, Draco." and he meowed back.


End file.
